Sakano's in love
by wickedtearsofanangel
Summary: it is a journey into the love secret that is Sakano and Seguchi


this is a Sakano X Tohma story so watch out

crush by maria alcantara

Sakano POV

i'm Sakano.i work for NG records it's pretty interesting. i'm producing an album for a new group bad luck i think there good i'm not sure my boss does though he's to wraped up in his love triangle.oh you want to know my boss's name it's Tohma Seguchi. he is one of the best he is the president of the company a idol for millions from being in Niddle Graspers one of the best bands ever. i must confess i have a crush on him but he's married and is always with shuichi-san's boyfriend(shuichi is lead singer of bad luck)Eiri yuki.i can see why the reason he likes yuki-san. yuki is tall blonde(just like mr president) he was smart a famous writer i am nothing comapared to Yuki-san.oh i better get started...oh crap he's gonna kill me i lost the latest work that Bad Luck has done...oh here it is that was close.well i better get to his office.

Tohma's POV

well hello i think you know who i am by my teal eyes snow white skin and platinum blonde hair if you don't i'm Tohma Seguchi former niddle grasper and now President of NG records. i am waiting for an employee of mine his name is Sakano.he's late i've been waiting 6 minutes for him he is always late! oh well i like to watch him kiss my feet it's cute you know he is incrediable clueless about everything.he thinks i don't appericiate him but the truth is i do.he's a great asset to our organization not to mention i find his nerd/  
hottie look very sexy he's so pedictable thought his hair the same short and his glasses are thick and they steam up when i talk about having sex.i don't mind them so much but they cover up his beautiful gray/blue eyes.he's very attractive just because he's not a blonde doesn't mean he's not hot.oh here he comes.

-  
(Sakano comes in he crashes down then stands back up Tohma smiles thinking'he's such a cluts'he sits in the chair opposite to him and opens his briefcase)

Sakano:well sorry i'm late sir i was so busy and i hope you can forgive me can you sir president sir

Tohma(giggling):at ease soilder

Sakano:sorry sir i am so sorry

Tohma:quit saying your sorry

Sakano:i know iknow it iritates you and that you prefer a light energy

Tohma:you know me too well it scares me (giggles)

Sakano:yes sir so here is what we have produced so far we still have a few more track but it should be done soon.

Tohma:you know i bet as we're talking here Yuki-san is screwing that pink haired crybaby

sakano:well shuichi-san is his boyfriend

Tohma:how come you don't have a lover i don't work you too hard do i?

(sakano blushes and his glasses fog up he wipes them then puts them back on)

Sakano:no...i am just really devoted to my work

Tohma:too devoted maybe you and me should go out and get a drink

Sakano:but...i..

(Tohma puts a finger on his lips and smiles)

Tohma:take a break ok

Sakano:but that would ruine your night i'm just a nerd

Tohma:you are not a nerd now lets loosen up and party (he grabs Sakano's hand sakano blushes again)reds you color

sakano:sir i...have to finish...(Tohma held him close there bodies inches away he felt Sakano's heart how it sped up as he gazed directly in his eyes.lips only inches away and from touching)maybe i can leave for a little bit i guess(tohma is so happy he takes out the office and leave the building hand in hand but then they see shuichi and yuki kissing on the corner)maybe we should go another way(Sakano saw the hate in Tohma's face but Tohma pulled him towards them)

Tohma:yuki-san and shuichi-san how are you two (he forgets he's still holding Sakano's hand)how was your date?

Yuki:i can say the same for you i never thought Sakano and you would get together

(sakano blushes and looks down they let go hand)

Tohma:we're just going to get some drinks as friends

Yuki:sure sure but i think before he taps that(yuki lights a ciggerrite and blows in Tohma's face)

shuichi:lets go ok

(they wave then walk away.sakano sees the anger on his face)

Sakano:maybe you should take it easy on shuichi-san he can't control yuki-san yuki is a cruel person at times so just forget it if he doesn't like you that's his lost(Tohma smiles and grabs his hand again)

Tohma:lets go to my place my wife is at her father's house this week no ones home we can have a could have a couple of drinks and talk(they walk hand in hand to his car that they drive down to Tohma's house)so what do you want beer or wine there the only non diet drinks in the house.

Sakano:well wine i guess one glass can't hurt(one glass changed into 6 and Tohma turns on some music gestering him to dance)no i can't

Tohma:come on(he gets up and they begin dancing and grinding against one another tohma feels a poke it's Sakano penis it got hard)well well(sakano blushes and turns around then goes to sit back in the chair but Tohma grabs his hand and kisses the back of his neck. sakano moans in pleasure)you liked that heres more(Tohma grabs sakano's shirt and drags him to bed room then he pushes him on his bed and tohma takes off his shirt.Sakano was aroused by his lean body and beautiful skin.Tohma jumps on him and takes of his shirt paving a way and he unbottons his pants.)

Sakano:uh...Tohma(Tohma was so thrilled sakano had never called him by his first name he took off his own pants and then his boxers too now he's completely naked)ah..oh...my(  
his lust-filled gaze never leaving Sakano's face Tohma licks sakano's fingers and totally out of character sakano grabs his bosses hair and pulls it back then placing a kiss on his lips then places him back on the bed.Tohma pulls off Sakano's pant's than boxers sakano is completely aroused by him and vice versa on Tohma's part they were drunk on sweat wine and lust.Tohma goes down and licking his belly then goes up and passionately kisses Sakano's lips.)

Tohma:you...think...i...don't...care...for...you but..i do... i do

Sakano:are..you..lying...to me?

Tohma:never...i...always...liked...you

Sakano:...oh yea!...i mean...(he pulls tohma's legs appart and tohma pulls out a tube of lubricant from under the bed sakano covers his fingers with enough then sticks a finger in his opening.Tohma clinches clawing his fingers into the bed.he slips in another Tohma gasps and claws in harder.he slips in a third and Tohma moans loadly and cocks his head back.  
Sakano does a cutting motion in him stretching him out and then slips them out.)are you ready?

Tohma:make me scream Sakano make me scream i don't want to forget this night!(Sakano puts his erected organ into the blondes opening.he grasped in doing this and tohma was over-  
whelmed aswell Sakano's penis was huge and wide Tohma cried out.sakano began slow thrusting in the out)faster(he went not that much faster he didn't want to hurt him tohma moaned out and so did sakano)faster!(he thrusting faster and harder as his boss moaned and moaned and moaned in savage way and then sakano really did it he hit the prostate)ohhhhhhh...!(this made him thrust his hardest tohma cried out)sakano...sakano...sakano...sa...ahhhh!(tohma had came all over Sakano's belly.soon after in a grand display he gave a great big thrust and came inside Tohma so hard and fast that when he realised his penis his juices leaked out of him and down his legs)Sakano i love you(Tohma starts crying and sakano lays next to him he wipes a tear and kisses him on the lips then pauses)

Sakano:i love you too Tohma(and then they continue kissing till they lose breath then they cuddle)how we suppose to explain this Tohma?

Tohma:what no one needs to know sakano

(so they head to work the next day with there eyes light up and a passion burning in them then they enter there offices)

shuichi:hi how was the club did you have fun last night

Sakano:i'm sooooo happy i am glad Tohma...i mean mr president decided to take me out i'm so refreshed for the new day

Shuichi:yuki you came today

yuki:yea yea oh looks like some ones happy

Sakano:who?

yuki:you moron

Sakano:(he blushes)yes i guess i am

yuki:so who was at the top you or Seguchi?hahahaha

Sakano:(he blushes reder)what the..?what are you talking about?

yuki:well you were with Seguchi-san last night and you were holding his hand then i heard from kat that you were not at the bar

Sakano:well he said we should drink at his house instead

(tohma enters the studio)

Tohma:sakano-san you don't need to explain yourself to him he has no respect for anyone

yuki:so what i know you guys fucked each other you were together last night and Sakano is always miserable and this morning he comes in s giddy as a school girl.

Tohma:if he did it's none of your business

Sakano:Toh..i mean sir president sir what did you need

Tohma:i wanted to know if i can explain the latest progress on Bad luck to me in my office

Sakano:yes sir(he starts walking when Tohma wraps his arm around Sakano and smiles then they walk in Tohma's office.Tohma pushes him against the wall and kisses him on the lips)ah sir

Tohma:call me Tohma ok

Sakano:Tohma is this all you wanted

Tohma:i missed you sooo much how about tonight you come over again (Tohma loosens Sakano tie and kisses his neck Sakano lifts Tohma's chin and and kisses his lips there tongues lock and they love it then they stop and he exit's Tohma's office hair a mess then goes back to the studio)

Yuki:so how was the dicustion?

Sakano:very informative

Shuichi:your hair is a mess(he fixes his hair)and your tie(he fixes his tie)well lets get started

Sakano:yessighthe sooner the better ha ha ha ha

to be continued 


End file.
